We Be Rockin' This Joint
by Halloween's Phantom
Summary: This is a gift for my loyal readers. A series of drabbles, all surrounding pairings with our favorite Mafia Manga/Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, so long as it's Yaoi. You request the pairings.
1. X27, Fiance

**X27-Xanxus x Tsuna: Fiance**

* * *

><p>There was a day that Tsuna never wanted to come. Of course, he never predicted that something like this would happen. And to think this morning had gone amazing. Well, all things considering, he should start out with that had happened, yes?<p>

**_-Amazing Flash Back Start-_**

_Tsuna yawned, stretching as he got out of bed. He scratched his stomach and took a look around. Since he was eighteen, he had gotten his own apartment. Of course this didn't mean he didn't visit his mother daily. Just to check up and see how she was doing with the kids she had adopted. Ever since he moved, she had gotten lonely. Since he was working at Vongola Inc., he had more then enough money to lend to his mother, so she could adopt. She had picked up three kids, all going by the names; Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta._

_Tsuna didn't mind the kids and in fact played with them each chance he got. With this in mind, Tsuna changed into some black slacks and a white polo. As much as he hated clothing like this, he had a meeting to go to later in the evening. Snatching his dress shoes from his closet, he slipped them on. Out of his bedroom, into the kitchen is where he picked up his toast, and ate on the way to work. He used to be No-Good Tsuna to his classmates, when he was thirteen. However, with the help of his sadistic tutor, named Reborn, he was able to achieve his unwilling goals._

_Tsuna parked his car in front of the building- in his spot. The one spot Hayato, his right hand man, had marked as Tsuna's. It was the closest parking spot, for when Tsuna was running late. Which didn't happen so often. Making his way into the building, Tsuna flashed sweet smiles to the people working in Vongola. He received shy waves and blushes back. Not that Tsuna noticed. He was clueless when it came to people being attracted to him. Either that or he ignored it. His right hand man, Hayato, was there to meet him at the elevator. Tsuna grinned at the silver haired young adult. Hayato held out his choice of Coffee, the type Tsuna had every Monday, with 'Juudaime.'_

_This is where the brunet would enter the elevator in routine. There they met with Takeshi. Said grinning ex-baseball player was his left hand man. They had a fight over the positions a long time ago, so Tsuna came up with a solution. The doors to the elevator closed and Hayato started listing off the schedule for the day. Sign papers, sign papers, meeting, sign more papers, then most important meeting of the day. Sounded easy enough to him. So why not?_

_Tsuna found himself in his office later that day. The first meeting had gone absolutely horrible. Ryohei, another of Tsuna's closest managers, had gotten into a fight with. This led to Kyouya trying to murder the loud boxer, in turn making Mukuro jealous. A jealous Mukuro was a fearsome pineapple. The pervert pineapple joined into the fight, in turn destroying one of the eight meeting rooms. He made his secretary, Leonardo Lippi, call the last people he had a meeting with and tell them they were to meet in the second meeting room. When they asked why, he was supposed to say, "Due to some unfortunate events, the room was destroyed."_

_Since the merging of Millefiore Inc. and Vongola Inc., things have gotten a lot more chaotic. Even though Byakuran tried to overrun Vongola. In the end, Tsuna forgave the man and noticed the white haired president opening up a little more. Something most of the people in Vongola thinking was impossible. They soon started calling Tsuna a miracle worker. A title in which Tsuna was very modest about and would deny everything. He was very shy after all._

_Then, it was time for the important meeting. Inside, there was Xanxus, the boss of Varia Corp. Next to him was his second in command, Squalo. After which was Leviathon, Lussuria, Belphagor, Fran, and Viper. With the noise going on, Xanxus was able to silence everyone with a few words. Words Tsuna thought he'd never hear._

_"Your father has agreed to make me your Fiance and has already signed the papers."_

_**-End of Amazing Flash Back-**_

Tsuna had long since dropped his jaw onto the table. Xanxus then proceeds to pull out the papers from his coat pocket. He smoothly slides them down the table. Tsuna picked the papers up, and scanned through them. The brunet's eyes went wider with every paragraph he read. He swallowed dryly. He looked up to the questioning stares of his closest managers. They were asking if it was real through their eyes. Biting his lip, he nodded numbly. Here's a thought: He was the fiance of one of the scariest men in business.

Well, on one hand, at least he wasn't with Reborn. He wasn't sure if that was bad, or good. Tsuna set the papers down. He had half the mind to rip them up, but he didn't. His father would be disappointed in him. "Alright," Tsuna agreed, earning a smirk from the scarred man across from him. Mukuro went to sulk in a corner, while Chrome tried to comfort the pineapple. Pulling out his favorite pen, Tsuna signed the papers. In the background, he could hear Mukuro crying even more.

Xanxus collected the papers as everyone filed out. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Honey," Xanxus smirked, walking away. Tsuna had to hold both Hayato and Mukuro back from trying to murder his new Fiance.


	2. 0027, Picnic Get Together

_**0027- Picnic Get Together**_

* * *

><p>Tsuna hummed under his breath. His caramel eyes took in the dark sky, almost sunrise, just beyond the meadow he was situated in. Flowers were just beginning to bloom, a beautiful sight it was to see. Reborn had decided that everyone needed a bit of time off. It was because Tsuna was was overworking himself. With Timoteo passing him the leadership, he had to do all sorts of things like Signing Paperwork or having meetings with fellow Mafia Families. The young Decimo only went with this, because he did not dare question Reborn, lest he wanted a shoe print marring his cheek. He had learned very early on that no one dared to oppose Reborn, unless they wanted to face his consequences.<p>

Right now, he was sitting alone on a large red and white checkered blanket. He was waiting for his family to come. Reborn had forced him to come early. Of course, Enma and his family were coming along. Now, all he had to do is wait patiently until they came. Normally Hayato would be here by now, but Bianchi had gone to pick the silver haired teen up. His right hand man was not totally over his sickness, but he was getting better with it. This still worried him very much, but decided that he shouldn't, because the other was strong. He could handle himself.

"Tsuna-Kun!" A certain red head's call woke him from his thoughts. He turned his head. He was met with a charming sight. Enma was jogging towards him. His red hair fluttered around him, red eyes shining brightly, and a small smile on his lips. He was barefoot, as Tsuna was. He wore a white polo and some red cargo shorts. Tsuna never questioned his fashion style, because his wasn't any better. Said young Decimo went with some orange short shorts and a white t-shirt. The short shorts were the only not dirty pair of pants he had left, by the way. He thinks this has something to do with Reborn. Said spartan tutor knew he hates revealing too much skin.

Getting up to greet Enma, he was pulled by the hand by the same person he wished to welcome. "Shall we walk around?" Enma asked, entwining their fingers. Tsuna blushed brightly, but managed to nod his acceptance. After awhile, Tsuna's thoughts drifted. He thought about his romantic feelings towards the red head. About how he didn't want to get rejected. Ah, so confusing. Enma was in the same boat, though. Fearing the rejection he could get. That was enough to make him hesitate.

Reborn scowled behind the tree, watching the two walk. His scowled shifted into a small smirk, watching Tsuna lean his head against the red head's shoulder. The red head leaned his head on the brunet's. They looked like lovers. Reborn hummed, smirk widening as he bent to pick up a stone. Now if only Tsuna could-

Tsuna cried out as he tripped on nothing. It felt like something hit him on the head. 'Itai!' He mentally cired, before Enma caught him. He was then pulled into his love's chest. Like one of those cliche romance scenes. But his heart fluttered as he watched the red head. 'Now's my chance,' the red head thought.

Enma leaned down, breath fanning out on Tsuna's partially parted lips. The brunet's eyes closed half way, pushing himself up on the tip of his toes, arms wrapping around the red head's neck. Enma leaned the rest of the way. He suckled on the other's bottom lip, tugging lightly, before he pushed his tongue passed the brunet's teeth. 'This is not happening,' Tsuna hummed low in his throat, pressing closer. But it was. Finally, the red head pulled back.

Enma smiled back. The brunet didn't push him away like he thought he would. This was enough for him, he noted. "Ah, Tsuna-Kun, I've felt like doing that for a long time. Tsuna looked up, seeing nothing but the truth in his eyes. This caused him to smile wider. "I wanted you to do that for awhile, too," Tsuna chuckled, Enma joining in. "Should have done that earlier," Enma grinned, Tsuna blushing lightly. Taking his hand, the red head pulled his new lover back towards the blanket. Only to find the rest of the family cheering at them. Tsuna hid his embarrassed face in his hands, groaning about how he forgot about the picnic, and how it was all Reborn's fault.

Reborn smirked, tugging his fedora down. 'My work here is finished.'

* * *

><p><strong>This is shorter then the original, but I thought it was better. That and I accidentally deleted the original's file. Oez. <strong>


	3. 5627, Training

**5627 (Colonello x Tsuna)- Training Switch**

* * *

><p>It was one of those rare times that Reborn decided to switch things up. Meaning he let someone else train his student. Who else was better then his rival, Colonello? Eh, besides Lal and Fon. That's not the point, though. As he was leaving, he turned and gave Colonello an all knowing smirk. His blond rival gave him a twitch of the eye and a glare, before he adjusted his rifle.<p>

Tsuna had his arm going behind his back, before his hand settled just above his elbow. His eyes flitted to anywhere besides the blond in front of him. Last night, Reborn gave him 'The Talk.' Using examples with the blond in front of him and Tsuna. In very graphic examples. Now, he couldn't look at Reborn in the eyes, much less at the blond in front of him. It was all Reborn's fault. The sadist knew Tsuna was a prude and he just had to ruin his virgin ears. Reborn had even offered to use dolls, that looked strangely so similar to Colonello and him both. Tsuna had refused that request as quickly as it was suggested.

"What's wrong, Sawada?" Colonello raised his eyebrow, shouldering his rifle, hand on his hip. Tsuna blushed, but only lightly. "Ah, Reborn gave me a...graphic example using...'The Talk' as a subject..." Tsuna stuttered out his sentence, blushing darker. Colonello tilted his head. He wasn't the most observant of the Arcobaleno, but he could put two and two together. "He used us as an example for 'The Talk'?"

Tsuna blushed darker, looking down so his bangs covered his eyes, but he nodded. Colonello laughed, "Forget it, let's train. That's why you're here, right?" The brunet's blush faded, as he looked at the blond, nodding. Colonello positioned his gun, as Decimo went into HDWM. After all these years, he was finally able to get into HDWM without pills- as the Primo had been able to. Tsuna spread his legs, bending into what most would call a cat crouch. Colonello lifted his gun and started shooting. Tsuna rolled to the side and started dodging the bullets. A determined expression took over the brunet's face.

**-Time Skip-**

Tsuna panted, leaving HDWM. He flopped onto the ground for it was the end of the day. Colonello polished the tip of his rifle, glancing over at his companion. His blue eyes roamed over the exhausted body frame, taking in some of the revealed skin. Now, he's not cheating on Lal, because they weren't going out. Not after she came out of her closet and confessed she didn't like boys. It didn't put a damper on his spirit, though. He could officially go after Tsuna. That is, if he won the competition for Tsuna's affections.

The year Tsuna turned eighteen, a competition between the guardians, the Varia, the Shimon, and just about everyone, was established. They agreed whoever won the brunet's love got to go out with him. Reborn and Shamal weren't involved, because they didn't share feelings for the Uke. Reborn and Tsuna had a strong bond, but he loved someone else. Had it not been for this 'someone else,' Reborn just might have won the competition.

Colonello honestly thought Hayato was going to win or maybe even Takeshi. They had been the ones to know the boy longest and they had a close bond. This was a hard competition, considering how dense Tsuna was. But, Colonello remembered something. A smirk spread across his lips. He was alone with Tsuna today. Walking over to the fallen brunet, he pulled the boy onto his back in a piggyback ride. He heard a mini squeal, as the boy held onto his neck tighter.

Walking as fast as he could manage with Tsuna on his back, he finally made it to a clearing. It was big and there was a lake just opposite of where he stood. He walked towards the water, setting the Decimo down. He tugged off his clothing, until he was in black boxers. Then he proceeded to cannonball into the water. He came up in time to hear Tsuna laughing, squeezing his orange shirt to rid of the water he had been splashed with. "Come on in, Sawada. The water's great," he coaxed.

Tsuna pouted his direction and it took all he had not to get a nosebleed. "Mou~ Why can't you call me Tsuna?" The teen asked. Colonello grinned, "Fine." This made the teen grin happily, as he stripped down into unique turquoise boxers, with pretty gold stars on them. Tsuna got into the water more slowly then the blond had.

Colonello decided to start a splash war. Tsuna squeaked, splashing back. Soon it became to the point they were laughing so hard they couldn't splash anymore. "Mou~" Tsuna sighed, rubbing his cheeks. They hurt from grinning so much. Colonello smirked, diving underwater while Tsuna wasn't paying attention. The brunet looked up, confusion written all over his expression. The blond popped up silently behind him, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. He earned a loud yelp and the brunet turning his head towards him.

Looking into the brunet's eyes, Colonello found himself getting lost in them. It was as if they were sucking him in. They were wide and showed innocence that wasn't fit to be in the mafia. And yet, the boy was willing to fight for his family's safety, regardless of his own. He found himself wondering what they would look like hazed over in passion.

Tsuna couldn't help feeling like he wasn't swimming in the water, but in Colonello's eyes. They were so expressive and blue. They were beautiful. That was when Colonello inched closer with a gleam in his eyes, that Tsuna truly started to get worried. "C-Colonello?" He stuttered, only to yelp minutes later, as he was tackled. It'd be a long day...

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me, but I do suck at fighting scenes. Otherwise, I would write one. By the way, I am terribly sorry about how bad this is. "OTL.<strong>


	4. A27, Fortune

**A27 (Alaude x Tsuna)- Fortune**

* * *

><p>Tsuna was an orphan who grew up on the streets. Later on did he discover he could tell fortunes. He started to become well known for his fortune telling, but he still couldn't afford a place. Besides that, he kept himself clean by going to the river everyday, and used natural products to smell good. It was on a bright sunny day that his life turned around. The brunet had been sitting on some grass, under a Sakura Tree. Next to him was his only friend he ever made, Kyouya Hibari.<p>

It was a long story about how he met the town's second most fierce prefect. It had started with Tsuna knowing Kyouya wasn't as bad as everyone else thought. He just has trouble socializing and he likes violence a lot. However, he knows Kyouya cares about this town and is just trying to help out. That was besides the point, however. Anyway, right now they were sitting under the tree. Kyouya had his pet bird, Hibird, flying around on his head.

"Let's try this again, Kyouya," Tsuna huffed, grabbing the other's hand. He was trying to give the boy a free reading, but the Hibari didn't want to hold still. "Well, you'll live a long healthy life. You will find a weird stalker, which you will later come to like. Oh boy," Tsuna stopped. The only one stalking Kyouya around here was a man named Mukuro Rokudo. Those two were complete rivals and hated each other's guts. If there was a worse matched couple, this would be it. Kyouya narrowed his eyes, trailing them to him,"What?" It seemed like a normal question, only it was laced with venom and threat.

"Ahaha," Tsuna laughed nervously, "It's as I saw. You'll meet a stalker and love him." Kyouya growled, showing his teeth. Tsuna took this time to run, Kyouya chasing after him. He wasn't sure how many blocks he ran, but it was a large number. Tsuna panted, looking back to see a black blur getting closer. Tsuna yelped as he bumped into something hard. Landing on his butt, he grimaced. When he looked up, he stiffened. It was Kyouya's older brother, Alaude. He wanted to faint right then and there.

Getting onto his knees, he bowed several times. Streaming apologies fell out of his mouth, before he was reminded why he was running in the first place. A shiver went up his spine and he looked back. Kyouya was almost there and had his tonfas out. Tsuna shrieked out of terror and jumped up, running once again.

Minutes later, he found he ran in a circle. Hopefully he lost Kyouya. Then he was pulled into an alley near by, a hand over his mouth. Tsuna thrashed in the grip, before he was turned. He then saw it was Alaude. He sighed, "You scared me." Alaude gave him a long stare and Tsuna shifted awkwardly. Alaude bent down, giving his cheek a loving kiss. Tsuna's large caramel eyes widened, as the other walked away casually. As if nothing happened. Four minutes later, as everything processed, his cheeks lit up a bright red.

It was later in the week that Alaude kept popping out occasionally and giving him random kisses. Where the kisses were, it varied. Like on Monday he got his nose kissed. Tuesday, it was his shoulder. Wednesday, it was his wrist. Thursday, it was his ear. It was embarrassingly sweet, he decided. He felt loved, though.

Tsuna hopped into the river he usually took a bath in. It was a secluded part that only a few people knew about. Even then, no one went to it, because Kyouya kept it under his surveillance. So that Tsuna could bathe without people's eyes on his form. Which he was grateful for, really. He scrubbed at his arms, unaware of his audience. He sighed as the natural scent wafted to his nose. It was a calming scent, mixed with strawberries. Who could resist Strawberries?

Tsuna looked up when he heard a twig snap. He found the older blond who had been giving him kisses. Tsuna flushed red under the intense stare he was being given. Unconsciously, his arms rose to cover his chest, his lower half already covered by the water. Alaude gave him a smirk, walking to the water's edge and laying down a rose. Before he left, Tsuna blurted out a question. "Is this your way of courting?"

Alaude gave him a blank stare, "Would you say yes?" Tsuna grinned, nodding with a small blush. Alaude gave his own nod, stripping his clothes. Tsuna's grin faded, eyes widening, blush darkening. "W-what are you doing?" He stuttered. His response was a smirk and a chuckle, as he got into the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cheesiness. I was running out of ideas QnQ.<strong>


	5. 20YL Lambo x Tsuna, Cake

**20YL!L27 (20 year later Lambo x Tsuna)- Cake**

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat awkwardly in the kitchen, staring at the older adult in front of him. Said adult was eating a piece of cake, using a fork. It was twenty year later Lambo and he had been there for about an hour. He was still eating the cake he had in his hands- the same cake he had popped into his kitchen with. Tsuna figured that he never should have let Giannini mess with the Bazooka. 20YL!Lambo didn't seem to care. In fact, he was lazily smiling at Tsuna right now. It was making Tsuna squirm and blush. Not only that, but Tsuna was starting to question his sexual orientation.<p>

_**-Flash Back-**_

_The young Decimo groaned, as he was being pulled by the ear down the stairs, and towards the kitchen. Reborn smirked, letting go of the brunet's aching ear. "I wouldn't of had to drag you, if you had just gotten up yourself," he pointed out, helpfully. The brunet pouted, but he couldn't deny the truth in Reborn's statement. Tsuna growled, "There are better ways to wake someone up, you sadistic baby!" Reborn's eyes narrowed, "Are you questioning my way?" Tsuna realized the mistake he made and hastily shook his head._

_Reborn smirked darkly, "That's what I thought, Dame-Tsuna." The brunet pouted again, "Can you tell me why you dragged me out of bed, forced me to get dressed, and pulled me downstairs by the ear?" Reborn snickered, "Giannini wanted to show you the new modification he made to the Bazooka." Tsuna's eyes widened, "No! The last time-" He was cut off by Giannini floating in and landing on top of him, squeezing the air out of his lungs. "Oh? Young Vongola, where'd you go?" Giannini looked around._

_Tsuna managed to painfully gasp out, "Under you!" Giannini looked down, before floating off Tsuna. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I modified the Bazooka to allow people from twenty years in the future to stay for at least thirty or more minutes! Isn't this amazing?" Tsuna wanted to say, 'No.' However, that would hurt the mechanic's feelings, which is something he didn't want to do._

_It was about at that point Lambo entered the kitchen, knocked the Bazooka onto himself, and disappeared. He was soon replaced with Twenty Year Later Lambo, and Reborn took everyone out of the house. He was probably thinking about how this was more entertainment for himself._

**_-Flash Back End-_**

Maybe it was just him, but Tsuna was starting to think it was a little too hot in there. He tugged at his collar, looking anywhere but at Lambo. The other took pity on the teen, breaking the awkward silence with, "So, did you know we are a couple in the future?" Tsuna, who had been looking to his left, promptly fell of his chair in surprise. "HAH?" He shouted, wondering if he had heard wrong. "We're lovers, Tsuna," Lambo smiled, amused by the actions of his loved one. "B-but, you're younger then me by ten years!" Tsuna yelled, getting up off the floor.

Lambo was glad the house was empty. He sighed, rubbing his ear, "Yare, yare. No need to scream, Tsuna. I'm right here. What does age matter?" He mumbled, chomping down on a piece of cake. The decimo fiddled with his hands. He was a firm believer that love could happen to anyone, with anyone. So, he was caught in a tight spot. Of course, Lambo knew this and had used it against his beloved. The older of the two, currently, got up from the counter. He walked towards Tsuna, who backed up. Tsuna gave a worried look, his heart fluttering lightly. Once the young brunet was cornered into the wall, Lambo leaned down, his mouth hovering just over the other's lips.

"Yare, yare. My control is breaking," he murmured, closing the distance. Tsuna felt something warm and slick enter his mouth, vaguely tasting cake. It didn't matter to him that Lambo was kissing him- nope, he actually enjoyed it. Unknowingly, his eyes closed on their own accord. His arms wrapped themselves around Lambo's shoulders, to bring them closer. Lambo purred in approval, his hand drifting to the younger one's waist. Tsuna moaned as a tongue slid over his own. When Lambo pulled back, Tsuna mewled in disappointment.

Lambo took this moment to examine his work. Caramel eyes were half mast. A large pink flush was over his cheeks. Red swollen lips were parted and gasping for breath. Lambo grinned in amusement, pleased with his work. His hand pat Tsuna's backside, earning a squeal. Lambo backed away, grinning.

"Oh, Tsuna," Lambo paused, looking over at said boy. "Yes?" Tsuna questioned. Lambo smiled a sweet smile, "Happy birthday, _mi amore_." Then a pink cloud of dust surrounded Lambo, returning him with his younger self. Tsuna sighed as the five year old started demanding for candy.


	6. SPECIAL

**Fourth Of July Special- A Series Of Short Requests.**

* * *

><p><strong>6927- A day at the grocery store<strong>

Tsuna sighed through his nose, as he checked more items for the old man in front of him. He was a clerk, working in a big mart, and often he would get the weirdos. The ones who'd eye him like a piece of meat were the worst. Tsuna nibbled his lip, as he scanned another food item. He put the items in the bag, had the old man pay, before working on the next customer. He was quite handsome. Tsuna had long since accepted he wasn't as straight as an arrow.

Gulping, and somewhat fidgeting, Tsuna scanned the items. He tried to keep from looking at the two mismatched eyes insistently staring at him. Tsuna blushed after awhile of holding it in, but he kept his cool, acting like normal. As he scanned the last item, he looked up, "Cash or debit?" The man 'kufufu'ed at him, replying with 'Cash.' As Tsuna handed the man his change, the dude took his hand and kissed his knuckles. He gave a sly expression, handing him a card, before leaving. Tsuna gaped for a second, looking down at the card, and noticing it was a phone number. Sighing, he tried to calm his heart rate. He supposed that this wasn't the worst day at the store.

**5927- Fending of Suitors**

Tsuna huffed, scowling at the long line of fanboys. "Where's Hayato?" He whined to himself. He was interrupted by a large '**_boom_**' coming from the back of the line. The fanboys jumped, looking back. There was a large murderous aura coming from a fast approaching figure. The fanboys screamed, running away. The murderous figure grit his teeth, before taking out a cigarette. "Really, Juudaime. Why are you wearing such a _sexy _outfit? Are you trying to excite me?" Tsuna grinned at his right hand man, tugging at the hem of his white off shoulder shirt.

Hayato smiled back, tugging Tsuna close to him, as they made their way across the park. As they walked towards a small booth, Hayato peeked back and glared at some boys eyeing Tsuna. Said boys stiffened, before walking away.

**G2772- Brotherly Love**

The Sawada family was a very close one. In fact, you could tell by the way they were close together, sitting on the couch, watching a movie. The youngest sat in the middle, crowded by his older brothers. Even if no one could notice, the older brothers fought over the one in the middle, scooting him closer to themselves. Heated blue eyes glared into glaring golden orange. This was war.

**1827- Jealousy**

Kyouya scowled, as _his _omnivore was being watched. Said omnivore was Tsunayoshi Sawada. The brunet was attending the ball, along with him, and the rest of Vongola. Well, they were holding the party. However, that doesn't mean these Herbivores get to feast their eyes on his fiance. That's one way to get him angry. His steel blue eyes flashed, as he stalked his way towards his Fiance. He pulled the brunet close, towards the dance floor. This was all to get him away from the fans who were asking the Decimo to dance with them.

Taking the brunet's hand in his, he put his other arm around the smaller one's waist. He whispered something into the other's ear and only Reborn caught what he said, other then the blushing brunet.

'You're mine, especially tonight after this party.'

**R27- Fireworks**

The brunet sighed, leaning back on the older raven. Said man had his arms around Tsuna and held him like a delicate flower. He sighed into the younger one's hair and watched as the fireworks lit up the night sky. Reborn rocked them both back and forth, gently. This was their anniversary and it meant a lot to them. Tsuna turned, so Reborn to give him a kiss. They smiled into it, intertwining their hands. This was something special, something no one else would share with either of them. Reborn was possessive, after all.

**Leon27- Lizard Kiss**

Tsuna blinked, looking up from his homework. On the table, in front of him, was Leon. Tsuna blinked and the thing blinked back. He looked back down, trying not to focus on the creepy staring it was doing. He managed to forget, after awhile. Before he felt something slimy stick to his cheek. He jumped, looking up. Reborn was smirking, and in his line of vision, he could see something pink. He trailed the pink line towards Leon's mouth. He screamed, as the tongue went back into the lizard's mouth. "You're lucky, Dame-Student. Leon likes you," Reborn smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so bad, but it's a holiday, and I thought you wouldn't mind a little 'special.'<strong>


	7. Surprise, Surprise, It's Back

**A27- Greetings**

It was a beautiful day, soft music playing through the home. Said home was located on the beach. On the porch, two people were holding hands as they swayed to the music. "Nothing but a greeting," the brunet hummed to himself, not listening to the lyrics of the song. The other just snorted, his nose nuzzling into the smaller's messy brunet hair. Fingers entwined, an arm wrapped around a waist, the other's wrapped around the taller's neck. To anyone else, it was a romantic sight. To them, it was an intimate moment, that was nothing more then the most special thing one could ask for.

**Leon27- It's Back~**

Tsuna blinked blankly at the lizard staring at him. The staring contest was lost by the young boss, obviously. Tsuna tilted his head, only to be mocked. Reborn sat in his hammock, watching and being amused by the antics of his closest people, (Albeit not admittedly). Leon flicked his tongue out, the long pink thing getting attached to Tsuna's nose. Tsuna blinked, trying not to have a spasm. It was a sticky thing, that tongue. The young boss sighed, plucking the tongue off his nose, before lifting the lizard to his face. It was the lizard who moved it's head forward for a kiss. Tsuna had that thought Fuuta's ranking was wrong. He sweat dropped.

**Enzo27- Pimp**

Has anyone ever told you that Dino's turtle was a pimp? He didn't look like it, but the ladies who liked Dino, often thought Enzo was cute. Who wouldn't? He's a turtle, and they're just about as cute as a bunny. The type of creature that'd make your heart swell with joy every time you see it. That doesn't explain how the turtle ended up on Vongola Decimo's desk. Tsuna supposed Dino just left it there, for him to watch. It wasn't that bad of company. And Tsuna didn't think he needed a new paper shredder anymore. Smiling at the turtle, he stroked a finger on it's shell.

**Hibird27- Smug**

It'd been one of his worst days ever. He'd been beat up by Hibari from waking up late. He had to skip breakfast, tripped approximately thirty times, and even sent a teacher to the hospital by accident. It wasn't like he meant to! Honestly. Then there was the fact he trained until he dropped, with Reborn, who had brought Ryohei with him. Literally aching everywhere, he sat on the school's roof. He was watching the sunset. A small softly sung song caught his ears and it wasn't so surprising a yellow puff ball landed in his hands. Tsuna smiled sweetly, wincing as he lifted Hibird to his lips to give it a small kiss. He could have sworn the bird blushed, before looking to the side smugly. By the door, he didn't notice the glaring steel blue eyes.

**G27- Midnight Meetings**

Tsuna blinked, getting out of bed, looking at the clock. He squealed mentally, as it was finally ten minutes to twelve. Running towards the door, the brunet only managed to trip a few times, before finally getting out. He ran down the stairs, out the house, and towards the park. He'd forgotten his scarf, he barely notes. Oh well, he'd be late if he didn't get there on time.

His breath misted out into small puffs of white air, before disappearing as quickly as it came. His caramel eyes caught onto his blond lover, before he sent himself flying into the other's arms with a grin. "You're back," was muffled into the blond's chest, a grin curving his lips. The blond chuckled, "I'm back."

**RSkl- Race**

Skull doesn't know when or why Reborn accepted his proposal to race. But what he did know was that the pumping of his blood was in his ears as much as the revving of the Motorcycle. He figures Reborn must have been bored and decided to amuse himself with having a race. And you know who won? Skull did. For the first time in history, Reborn(A.K.A Mister-I'm-The-Best-At-Everything), had lost at something! Skull believes that this gives him bragging rights. That's before he's being shoved onto the hood of Reborn's car and being eaten alive by mouth to mouth.

**56Skl- Bastard**

Seriously, it wasn't his fault. One moment the water was in Skull's cup, the next he was bumped into. A second later, the water was all over Reborn and his newspaper. After Vongola got them a mansion, the Arcobaleno, or 'Ex-Arcobaleno,' lived together. Colonello, his secret crush, but such a bastard, had bumped into him and made him spill the water all over Reborn. After that, he wasn't sure what happened. It'd all faded to black.

He woke hours later, feeling sore and had an aching head. He glared at Colonello as the blond sat beside him, feeding him soup since his arms were incapable of moving at the moment. Such a Bastard.

**FonSkl- What's Love?**

Skull hadn't had one single touch of love since he was five, before an accident happened, and he simply stopped remembering what love was or felt like. Years later, he couldn't remember what it was. However, when one of his co-workers were talking to another, he had heard the word 'Love.' Normally, he'd pass it off, but this time it stuck to him. So, he decided to ask Aria, when Fon was with her at the moment. Aria had dropped her cup in surprise, looking like he'd grown another head. Skull had gave her a confused look, "Should I know?"

Later on, he wasn't sure how, but Fon and him has started hanging out. That was before he started feeling funny in the chest, and getting all warm. He was glad he asked Fon what it meant, because they had 'Made Love,' that night.


	8. Bet You Didn't See That Coming

**Your lovely author here~ I was wondering if anyone checked out chapter 8? Anyway, just making sure. On further notice, I would like to discuss what I'll be doing next chapter. The requests will have to be on songs. This way, you can think of it as a 'special' chapter.**

**Warnings: Bad Language, Sexual Implications, Ooc(?).**

* * *

><p><strong>Bel27- Best in Bed<strong>

When Tsuna received his yearbook, he couldn't believe he was labeled 'Best in Bed.' How would anyone know that? He was still a virgin! This was so dirty. So, here he was, marching into the Yearbook office. Oh, what a surprise. The school's prankster was there. Tsuna grit his teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why?" Was dragged out of the brunet's mouth, as he scanned the blond grinning prankster. "The Prince sees you've seen the Prince's work?" The blond asked, twirling a dagger. Tsuna scoffed, replying with heavy sarcastic words, "Of course not. I'm here out of my free will." The blond grinned, letting out an, "Ushishishishi, you amuse the Prince."

Tsuna whimpered inwardly, "Can't you just change it? It makes me sound slutty." The 'Prince's' grin widened, as he leaned forward, an arm grabbing the brunet's. The Prince pulled the brunet forward, to whisper in his ear. Whoever was in the office, were soon running, daggers sticking out of their bodies. Looking back, they heard sound of the door being locked.

**2627- Tactless Words**

It was more of a habit then hobby. He liked messing with others, using his less then considerate words. But yet, he's grown accustomed to it, so much that he can't stop using them. Even if he didn't want to be rude. He couldn't help it. But there was always one person who could ignore it. In this case, it was Tsunayoshi Sawada, his boss' boss. The Tenth of Vongola.

Tsunayoshi was the man who accepted Fran in, no matter how odd his behavior was. Well, compared to others, he was normal. At first, he wasn't so impressed with the older man. But, the kindness the man possessed, got through to him. The man could see through his tactless words, and start a normal conversation. To the point Fran was able to fix his habit.

He now realized why Master Pineapple wanted the other. Fran won't lose, though.

**10027- Just A Dream**

He had to admit, he'd been having the same dream over and over. He knew it wasn't Mukuro's doing. It couldn't be. It'd start out in a large ballroom, painted white and purple. Byakuran, a man who wasn't in the mafia in this future, would be there. The man would hand him a purple and white flower, before pulling him along to a soft dance, with matching music. At the end of the dance, they would kiss, before leaving. That's when Tsuna would wake up. He sometimes wished it wasn't just a dream.

Nibbling his lip, Tsuna dressed for the day, and walked down the hall. He stopped to listen to the piano music coming from the ballroom, thinking it was Hayato. As the piano music stopped, Tsuna went on with his day. On the other side of the door, Byakuran watched the door with alonging look. "It's just a dream, to you," Byakuran muttered, hitting the last key. He smirked, "It won't be, anymore." His smirk widened as he stood.

**7227- You or I?**

Tsuna stared blankly at himself, who sat across from him. Tsunayoshi grinned a teasing and cheeky smile. Tsuna felt the need to smack it off his face, but remembered it was himself. Or at least, somewhat. "It's Reborn's fault," Tsunayoshi pointed out, cutting off his thoughts of blaming his other self. Blinking, Tsuna found he agreed. "Ah, we agree on something," Tsuna mumbled. "Yeah, that Reborn's a demon," They both said at the same time, before breaking into giggles.

They stopped giggling as two gunshots rang out in the silence. Turning their heads, two holes missed their head by a few centimeters. Somehow, Tsuna knew Reborn missed on purpose. Once the infant left the room, they sighed, not noticing how close they were. That was, until Tsuna looked up and squealed, his lips inches away from Tsunayoshi's. Tsuna's other self gave a saucy smirk, inching closer. Locking lips, Tsuna closed his eyes, blushing. Then he pushed the other away, spilling awkward stuttering sentences.

Settling his arm on his knee, chin on his hand, Tsunayoshi admired the view.

**6927- Mine**

Mukuro wasn't sure when he started getting possessive of Tsuna. He blamed it on his need for revenge on the Mafia, but Chrome corrected him. She said he was in love. It was ironic, he knew. Not that he cared anymore, he just had to make Tsuna his. It was bad enough his pupil, Fran, was going after the Mafia Boss, too. The little frog! He wouldn't lose, though. He couldn't. Now, he just had to figure out how he should go on with it. At least Chrome was on his side, Mukuro smirked, rubbing his hands together, as Tsuna felt a chill go down his back.

**Shamal27- I Know He's Not A Girl**

Shamal breathed into a paper bag. He didn't get it and it was starting to eat him alive. How could he like that brat? He sure as hell wasn't a chick! He didn't have a girl's curves, but he was feminine. Okay, some people mistake the brat as a girl, but come on! He was a dude. Not to mention he had researched on how guys do..._it_. Talk about disturbing, but he was doctor, and he knew it was safe. Shamal huffed into the bag, before hyperventilating again. He'd almost got caught by Hayato when he was researching, too. Not only did he lose interest in woman, but the boy made him want to make a commitment. Something he never thought about!

He knew he was whipped, when he had a thought of that. Why'd this happen to him? Was being a skirt chaser coming back to bite his ass in the most painful way for a straight man? Why would the brat choose him, anyway? Shamal continued his thoughts, as he breathed into a bag, before jumping as Bianchi pat his shoulder. "Don't do that!" He huffed, breathing into the bag again. Bianchi sighed as the mini tears collected in Shamal's eyes. "You're in love with someone?" Shamal nodded, sitting down, reaching for a cigarette.

"With a dude?" Bianchi questioned, to which he replied with a nod. "Go for it," Bianchi shrugged, walking away, leaving the doctor to gape after her.


	9. Shortness

_**Sorry for the long update, I had things to do and school had just started.**_

**_Warnings: Implications, shortness, etc._**

* * *

><p><strong>R56Skl27- Things<strong>

"Mngh~" Tsuna moaned, gripping Colonello's shirt. Skull mumbled something incoherently, nuzzling into Tsuna's mid-back. Reborn sighed contently, sucking on what was in his mouth. "You're such a tease," Tsuna whined to the man wearing a fedora, earning a smirk. Colonello shook his head, "Share, why don't you, Kora?" He huffed at the raven haired tutor, eyeing what the man was sucking on. "I want some," he continued. Skull nodded in agreement, puffing out his cheeks in a pout. "No, get your own," Reborn scoffed, sucking harder.

Tsuna let out a pained moan and Skull growled. "That's the only one I'd be willing to suck on!" He shouted, getting an agreement from the blond. The brunet grit his teeth, sitting up. "Can you guys be quiet? I'm trying to enjoy something, here!" The tuna pouted as he crossed his arms. "Getting cuddled, Tsunayoshi? You enjoy that? We'll have to do it more often, Kora!" Colonello grinned brightly. Tsuna rolled his eyes with a blush, before stealing Reborn's Popsicle. Reborn grunted in disapproval, but did nothing as Tsuna's tongue came out to lick the tip of it. Of course the boy had to be oblivious to the..._excitement _the males were experiencing down stairs.

**4827- Robots**

The brunet skipped to the mechanic's room, pout on his face. He'd had more then enough paperwork that day and the only one he knew would give him a massage without being loud was Spanner. Opening the door, he eyed the blond who was once more working on a robot. It was more efficient then the last, which had almost destroyed the training room. This one would be more in control, Tsuna hoped.

He silently crept up behind the blond, smile in place. He wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders, laying his head on the shoulder blade. They sat in silence, besides the occasional sound of a wrench. Tsuna didn't mind if this was what he did, so long as he didn't have to go do paperwork again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm so sorry for the extra short chapter, but it's better then nothing, and this was all that had been requested. I had absolutely no ideas for 'Robots' for 4827. I'm so, so sorry. I had schoolwork to complete too, and have procrastinated enough on that to finish this chapter. SO SORRY. OTL <em>l||**


	10. Faster Then Expected

**_Guess what? This will be an extra long one. Think of it as a special!_**

**_Warnings: Sexual Implications, Yaoi, Language, etc._**

**_Notes: AU means Alternate Universe. PLEASE! Make sure you request a topic with a pairing. I think a lot of my readers are forgetting that. I run out of ideas quite quickly. PLEASE!_**

* * *

><p><strong>7227- Piece of Meat<strong>

If there was one thing the young Decimo didn't like, it was being stared at like he was a piece of meat. Which was what was happening currently. The bad thing was that it was by himself. Well, he guesses it's better then being stared at like that by Reborn, Kyouya, or Xanxus. Pouting, Tsuna decided to just ignore his other self by doing homework. While it was boring, he had to get it done or risk being tortured by his tutor. But a hand on his thigh distracted him from finishing his Science.

He held back a groan as the hand inched lower. He flushed violently as the door slammed open, Reborn standing there with a smirk which only grew wider as his Reborn!Self jumped back._'Thanks, Reborn.'_

**X27- Natsu and Bester**

Box Weapons were supposed to reflect their masters' feelings. This is why Xanxus was disturbed when Bester started showing affection for Natsu. It didn't stop at licking each other. It escalated. Which defeated his excuse of Family bonding. Tsunayoshi had noticed it too. Of course, Tsuna was better in emotions then Xanxus was, so it was no surprise he confessed first. What surprised everyone, however, was Xanxus responding positively to those feelings.

**C27- Gun Lessons**

Reborn had wanted to expand his knowledge, which involved gun handling. Of course, since the hitman was busy with things of his own, he was sent to spend the lessons with Colonello. "A-are you sure I'm holding it right? And what does this have to do with gun handling?" Tsuna stuttered nervously, eyebrows furrowing. Colonello smirked, cheeks flushed lightly. "It has to do with everything," the blond responded, grinning. (1)

**2627- Special**

"I've told you before, Fran, you're special," Tsuna smiled, bending down to eye level at the child. "Oh?" The stoic teen asked, sarcasm in his question. Tsuna sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Of course. Everyone is," he smiled. "Like you?" Fran asked, tilting his head. Tsuna's grin faded, coming back forced. Fran decided he didn't like that expression. "O-oh, s-sure," Tsuna stuttered, lying through his teeth. Fran actually frowned. The Decimo still had zero confidence. "I'll grow older and show you that you are special, like everyone else! Then, you'll become my wife." Sadly, he was serious. "HAH?"

**R27- ****Strip Poker**

"You're kidding me," Tsuna's expression was blank, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Reborn only grinned wider, gesturing to the brunet's pants. The young Vongola was almost naked, with the exception of his pants. And yes, he did decide that today was the worse day to go commando. But the drier had broke the day before. The laundry lady had gone out to get a new one, therefore Tsuna only had dirty boxers. Tsuna was all about hygiene and went commando. He regretted both going without boxers and playing strip poker with the Number One Hitman, who never loses. Pursing his lips, the brunet unbuttoned his pants, a furious blush taking over his cheeks. It only deepened further looking at Reborn's leer as he striped completely.

**Skull27- Biker**

Skull muttered to himself, kicking a rock. Tear streaks running down his cheeks, frown on his lips- he wasn't very happy, obviously. Tsuna frowned, wrapping his hand around the other's. "Ne, you're not useless you know. It took me awhile to find out I wasn't either," the brunet mumbled sheepishly. Skull glanced up in surprise, before smiling warmly. "That means a lot to me, Tsunayoshi. Thanks." Tsuna only smiled in turn.

**Verde27****- In Your Eyes**

As always, Verde never said anything. But he never really had to. It was always in his eyes; the eyes he hid behind the light reflecting off his glasses. It was okay, because Tsuna knew how to talk to him and understand. He never had to guess. The man was easy that way.

**Fon27- Other Side (AU)**

Tsuna whimpered, trying to pull his wrist from this strange pervert's grip. Tsuna was just a scholar student! He didn't want this! Just in time, his boyfriend stepped in. But his feirce eyes were something he'd never seen before. Beating up the pervert in less than seven seconds, Fon turned around. He smiled sheepishly, but blinked as he was greeted with a bright grin. Jumping into Fon's arms, the brunet thanked his lover profusely. Fon smiled fondly, stroking his beloved's hair.

**5927- Courage**

You wouldn't believe how much courage it took for him to be able to confess to Juudaime. But laying in bed, his beloved's head tucked under his chin, his own arm wrapped around the lightly tanned body on top of his own- he didn't once regret it. No matter how many mistakes he made in the process. Like that one time he walked in on Kyouya with himsef- Never mind.

**8027- Sophie Roux (AU)**

When Takeshi had asked him out, a song had been playing. It was 'Sophie Roux' by Lady Danville. It was a beautiful song that neither of them could stop listening to. Even now, as they walked hand in hand along the empty streets of Paris at night. It was even more romantic when Takeshi started to learn French, if only to be able to sing to Tsuna. Said brunet had always had a small fetish of the French language. He always melted when he heard it- especially when it came out of Takeshi's mouth. This was their song. "Sophie Roux~ Sophie Roux~ Je suis la..." (2)

**6927- Te Amo**

The young brunet sat under a tree, headphones in his ears. Since he had learnt English(Forced by Reborn), he had researched some of the songs. One of his favorites was Te Amo by Rihanna. He literally jumped when Mukuro tugged an earphone out of his ear, listening to the music. A cat-like grin slipped to the mist user's lips. "Oya, oya. What wonderful music, Tsunayoshi-Kun," he grinned wider. He stabbed a pouty cheek, that was Tsuna's. Swatting the hand, he mumbled something about 'stopping,' and 'teasing him.' Knowing what it meant, he leaned down and kissed a puffy cheek, muttering "Te amo, Tsunayoshi, Te amo."

**1827- Sky Watching**

Kyouya would never admit it, but watching Tsunayoshi was a little better then watching clouds. Every little panicked expression the bunny made was just so amusing to him. Of course, Reborn found out about it, but no one else had. In fact, if he was given a choice of watching Tsuna or watching clouds, the Sky User would be his answer. But the herbivore- omnivore, carnivore, whatever- was too oblivious to see how many stares of hunger he was subjected to. Which made it all more frustrating/amusing.

**0027- Teenagers**

Tsuna was innocent. One of the very words you could describe him. In fact, that was the first word that came to mind when it came to the minds of people close to the Young Decimo. The young boss was in fact so innocent, he had no idea about hormones. The first time he experienced him, he thought he was sick. Reborn had out right smacked him in the head, giving him the birds and bees talk. It had came out so graphically informative, Tsuna's ears bled and his eyes watered. What did this have to do with Enma? Enma just happened to be the source of all Tsuna's troubles. Had Enma been uglier, Tsuna wouldn't have to feel so _horny_ around him all the time. Putting his head in his arms, he sobbed. _'Why me? Why is it always me?'_

**10027- The Room**

Not a single subordinate of Millefiore enter Byakuran's bedroom. Not when they heard loud moans, screams, grunts, and even gasps. Especially not when they notice Byakuran's mood very much excited when Vongola's boss comes to the headquarters.

**Spanner27- Telephone**

Tsuna's first ever phone sex had happened when all of his guardians were out of the mansion and he was left alone with the mechanic. Or, at least, on the other side of the mansion, while the mechanic was in the basement. So when he received the call from Spanner, he thought something bad happened. Of how wrong he was. That night, when the guardians returned to the mansion, boy did they get the surprise of a lifetime when they see Spanner sitting with a very naked Young Vongola on his lap, covered by a small blanket, in the Living Room.

**TYL1827- Inside Of You**

Kyouya had taken a liking of finding new ways to figure out how he could get _inside_ Tsunayoshi. Of course, this always ended up in different ways. At least the raven got to learn what Tsuna didn't and did like.

**TYL6927- Liar (AU/ Sort of)**

He had another side to him. No one really knew it. Not even the almighty knowing Reborn. Tsuna had always had a HUGE temper and little patience. Of course, he had such great control over himself, that it never really showed. But, the first to find out was Mukuro. Tsuna'd been in a huge deep funk and wasn't in the mood for anyone's teasing. He'd had the worst day in history. Mukuro didn't get the hints and paid for it dearly. Of course, who knew Mukuro had such masochistic tendencies? So much so that he did everything to get to the other side of the brunet. The pineapple never dared to tell anyone how adorable it was when Tsuna looked like an angry hamster.

**TYLX27- Strawberries and Cream**

Everyone knew Tsuna smelt like Strawberries and Cream. What no one else knew, was that he tasted like Oranges and Cream. It was a strange twist that only Xanxus got to experience. Even when he tasted the current Tsuna or the Ten Years Past Tsuna. Didn't matter what time, he still tasted the same.

**Squalo27- Nerd Vs. Loud ****Delinquent (AU)**

None knew when it happened. Tsunayoshi, the school's smartest student, against the school's loudest Delinquent. It had begun about the day Squalo interrupted Tsuna's study session. Earning the delinquent a book to the mouth. It was very amusing, until Squalo pulled out a sword and started screaming. Seeing as the silver haired teen wouldn't shut up with a book, he had the gall to stand up and kiss the older student on the mouth, in front of the whole school. It didn't turn out as well as the brunet thought it would. Nope, he gained 1+ stalkers that day. In addition to his 230+ stalkers he already had.

**B27- Tiara**

It was a dare- a deadly one that ended him tied up to Belphegor's bed. It was a simple dare of stealing the teen's tiara. Of course, bad had gone to worse when he was caught in the act by the surprisingly light sleeper. You can only imagine what happened next.

**3327- Camping**

Reborn's fault. That was his first fault when he found out that he was going camping. With his crush no less. No one had really known, but he'd always had a small crush on the boxer. He just hoped everything would turn out alright. But of course it didn't. He'd tripped several times, one of the times landing with his face in Ryohei's crotch. After awkward apologies and stutters, there came the long pregnant silence. 'Curse you Reborn.' Fun thing is, they were only an hour in the trip. The same trip that was going to last for at least two weeks.

**Giotto27- Watching and Proud**

He was proud of his descendant. As he watched the boy grow to a man through the eyes of the Vongola ring, he knew that he had chosen wisely. With a fond smile, he knew he was getting attached, but he couldn't help it. The boy was just so amazing. No- he meant man. Kind to all and forgiving to many. The brunet was really just the right boss for the job.

**G27- Blessing (Au)**

Having a crush on your younger brother's best friend was new to him. The concept of liking Hayato's best friend, Tsunayoshi. It was hard and new. But he was really surprised when Hayato came up to him and told him to not hurt Tsunayoshi. That was basically his brother's blessing. He didn't hesitate to take the chance.

**Asari27- Flute**

Listening to him play his flute was really something special. How was he listening to Asari playing the flute? Well, by now, Tsuna and his guardians had died. Yes, they'd chosen a successor. Anyway, this was all in the past. It was nice to just enjoy the company he was given. Listening to Asari play- it was something really magical. Something that could really soothe anyone's nerves. "You play nicely, Asari," he mumbled, bright smile on his lips. He was given a kiss to his blushing cheek. "Thank you, Tsunayoshi."

**Spade27- Distances (AU)**

A time Spade hated the most was when Tsunayoshi was away on business. But what he loved the most was when said brunet came home into his loving arms and stayed there for the rest of the night.

**Alaude27- Slow Dancing With A Prince (AU)**

If anyone ever told the poor brunet that he would be dancing with a Prince, he would have laughed out loud, before scratching his cheek and replying with 'impossible.' He was Dame-Tsuna for a reason, after all. But, here he was. Slow dancing with a Prince, arms wrapped around the blond's neck, blushing from their close proximity.

* * *

><p><strong>1)<strong> I'll leave this to your imagination.

**2) **This has to be my favorite soft song ever. Other then Float On by Modest Mouse, or Somewhere Only We Know by Keane, or...You know what? Just listen to it.

**3) **I don't know why, but the naked goat dude in this video reminds me of Reborn. Maybe it's the fedora? (Take out the spaces) http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=OOB6VJtjWMg&list=PL21A49DE59FA4C29C&index=16&feature=plpp


	11. Important!

**AYE! YOU! WITH THE FACE! YES YOU! READ ME! READ ME, RIGHT NOW! THIS IS IMPORTAN- DON'T YOU FUCKING CLICK THAT BACK BUTTON! **

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_If it isn't too demanding, I'd like to request a challenge, while I work on the story. _**

**_You see, so far, my life has become a busy torrent of hate and family problems. Who to trust, who to trust? Not that I'll bother you with issues like that. What I'm here to do is inform you that I have more time to work on the story. The latest Chapter I'm working on will be quite long- like another special._**

**_But, while I get that done, I would LOVE it if I could...I don't know...Have someone write a one-shot of my request. I was having a craving of a full blown ROMANCE story. Like, really cliche kind of romance thing. It'd have to be Yaoi- the pairings will be at the bottom of this page. I am not asking for smut, unless you want to write that. Examples here: Walking hand in hand on a snowy day, sitting inside drinking hot chocolate by the fire, sitting huddled around a campfire, watching the stars with hands in hand, and other things that you could probably think of._**

**_You don't have to do this if you're not up to it, but it would be highly appreciated. I'd even review! (Not that I don't do that, anyway.) The reason behind all of this is because... Well, as I said, I am having family issues. Like, parents fighting, but it goes far beyond just an average 'argument.' Seeing their love troubles, reminds me how I can't really hold a relationship for more then a few months before I wreck it. I just... I don't know. I was feeling even more down then usual. _**

**_So, instead of watching romantic comedies, I decided to see if anyone would be up to writing this. See, our T.V doesn't really work anymore, and I will be moving soon, I just wanted to read something really Romantic. But, seeing as those are so rare, I suddenly had this brilliant idea. Not that anyone has to feel obligated to do this. I actually don't expect anyone to do this, because well. 'You're the one writing the frickin' story, we're just here to read it.' In RosyRipper's own harsh words. Man, she can be one of the worst co-authors I'd ever have, but you didn't hear/read this from me ;)_**

**_Sorry for the long rant, and I bet only a few readers will actually read this. Which is why I put that entertaining 'Read me' at the top of the page._**

**_The pairings are actually quite simple. Anyone x Skull, or Anyone x Tsuna. I think the latter would probably be used more. By the way, in case someone skipped some of the message above, this has to be Yaoi. Or Gay Romance. Boy Love. Take your pick. You could even genderbend one of the Kateyo Hitman Reborn girls, if you wanted. I just want some romance, is that too much to ask for? QnQ! _**

**_This is also a thank you to those who've reviewed. They really encourage me. But, I'd like to let everyone know, I NEED TOPICS IF I'M GOING TO DO YOUR REQUESTS. I am not the goddess of ideas. Even if it seems that way. QnQ. Because thinking of the ideas is actually what delays my updates. Did you know that? Nope, bet you didn't. _**

**_Any who, my beloved readers and reviewers, watchers and favoriters(I know it's not a word), I shall go back to writing the next chapter 'special.' I'll give you a hint about what it'll be. "Three or four, pick some more." Can you guess what that means? ;) _**

**_Lastly, if you do decide to do me this favor, I LOVE YOU. SO MUCH. MARRY ME! Just kidding... (Not really... Teehee~) No really. That was a joke. Anyway, if you do decide to do this, just let me know in a PM or Review. _**

**Sincerely, **

**+~Halloween's Phantom~+**

_**P.s. I will be editing previous chapters, for improvement. Just fixing the misspellings. I haven't felt this motivated in awhile, so... Yeah.**_


	12. I AM STILL ALIVE

Dear Readers,

I understand that I have been absent for a very long time and I guarantee it won't be the last absence that will happen- because sometimes things pop up. We lost our internet because my father sprang up a move so sudden, I could only pack up and get on the road without even telling my beloved readers what was happening. We moved into this clusterfuck of a home, that you can barely get around in, and we have crappy internet. Has anyone ever heard of Cricket Broadband? Yeah, that shit is messed the fuck up. Excuse my language.

I just want to let you know that during this fucked up time period, I know that it was unfair to you readers as well as myself. But, since we're heading back home for the holidays, I just want to let you all know I will be able to get back on track, and _damn_ do my fingers feel so fucking weak after not typing in awhile. At least I hope.

And, in case I haven't told anyone, I got a new kitten. He's 8 months in November, 9 in December. He's about 8 or 9 pounds, and still growing. He's an orange tabby and he's huge for his age. He likes biting, scratching, and nuzzling. He twitches in his sleep and I just love my little Huey so much~ :3

That is all; so until I get back on track, continue to wait patiently. (Ugh, anyone else like nine hour car rides? That was sarcasm...)

Your tired author,

Corbeau Raven


	13. Look! A New Chapter!

_**After a rather long update, I decided to do this. I will get to other requests soon, but this has piled up. Besides, I would have added other pairings, but I decided this would be the 'Threesome/Foursome,' chapter. Also, most of the titles for the pairings (Example 3327- Dread), are the names of songs. It does not mean they are song drabbles.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Sexual Implications, Etc.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Spade2769- Fruit Battle (AU)<strong>

It was rather annoying with two perverted fruit-pedos. It was like an epic battle of fruit; Watermelon vs. Pineapple. Who would win the Tuna?

**Spade2718- Librarian (AU)**

Tsunayoshi spent most of his time at the library. It was supposedly getting two more Librarians, since the old lady was retiring. Said old lady happened to be super nice to 'Dame' Tsuna, the boy who was practically useless to his classmates. But that wasn't true- he just slept through the tests, even after staying up all night studying constantly. So, here the brunet was, reading a book of something in Italian(A language drilled into his head because of his tutor; Reborn). Flipping the pages, he tried to ignore two pairs of eyes on his figure. Gulping dryly, paling, he lifted his head into glaring steel blue. He worried his lip, eyes locking onto the man in front of him, before looking at the one next to the other...

_'Watermelon hair?'_ It was his first thought, reminding him of his first friend, 'Mukuro.' Eye twitching, he set the book back onto the shelf in front of him. Turning, he picked up his bag and walked as calmly as he could to the front door. He ignored the footsteps following, trying to delude himself that they weren't real. _'They aren't real...Curse you, Reborn. Everything's always your fault.'_

**Spade2780- Art (AU)**

If you were a student at Vongola's Art School, you would know how high class and expensive it was. To get in, one had to have amazing art skills. Your teacher would be Tsunayoshi Sawada, who's brother owned the school. Often you would notice many flocking around the kind teacher, who's smile seemed to brighten anyone's day, regardless of what happened. But there were two boys the teacher responded to more often then not. You identify both of them are Daemon Spade and Takeshi Yamamoto. Many times did you interrupt their intimate embraces or moments. And many times did you pay for it.

**Spade2759- Snow Boarding (AU)**

Tsunayoshi Sawada was not the best at anything, really. But his one talent was Snow Boarding. Which was ironic since his athleticism wasn't very good and he happened to be very clumsy. It just so happened that he was snow boarding. Normally he was very good at it, but this day was extra clumsy. Which led to where he was, currently. He had run into someone, landing on their chest, lips to lips. Pulling back, Tsuna frantically tried to apologize. "A-Ahh. I'm so s-sorry. U-Usually I'm v-v-very good a-at turning," the brunet stuttered, flushing red. Before the silver haired teen could respond, they heard another voice interrupt. "Nufufufu~ Where's my kiss, Tsunayoshi-Kun?" Daemon grinned, reveling in the squeal of the brunet.

**Spade2733- Swaying Hips (AU)**

Spade hummed, walking through the school's hall. He stopped at a door, listening to the song that was pumping through. Peeking in the door, he found Tsunayoshi, the school's scapegoat, swaying his hips to the music. Now, usually he would have walked right by, but this was...Well too alluring to pass up. His eyes, however, caught a white haired boxer sitting in front of Tsuna. He grit his teeth, before jumping when Tsuna's eyes caught his own. Out of character, the brunet smirked, "Are you going to come in, or stay there all day?"

**Spade7227Giotto- Argument (AU)**

Tsuna groaned, rubbing his forehead. His brothers were fighting over something, before Daemon joined in the argument. Finally having enough of this, he shouted, "Alright, shut up! All of you! You're all sleeping in the living room tonight." Tsuna turned on his heels, slamming the bedroom door with a huff, leaving three puppy-dog-eyed men in the living room.

**Alaude27Asari- Happiness (AU)**

Tsuna stared at his fiances, lips pursed. He'd been chosen by the two out of all candidates. He still couldn't figure out why. He was dame, nothing, useless. Even so, the two did nothing that would upset him and they, both, were surprisingly gentle. So, he supposed, he was kind of glad he had this happiness.

**Giotto27G- Camping (AU)**

The brunet huddled himself near the fire, staring at his two boyfriends that pulled him out into the middle of a forest. He loved them, but he wasn't so happy about all of the noises that he kept hearing. Which prompted him to huddle nice and close G., while Giotto pouted. Falling for his pout, Tsuna motioned for the blond to join in the snuggles. A crack made the brunet jump and he buried his face in one of their chest. He couldn't tell which one it was, too busy clenching his eyes shut. Giotto smirked at G., who scowled back.

**Giotto2759- Humans (AU)**

Alien Tsuna could never quite understand humans. Especially not the one who gave him large eyes when he was commanded. His name is Hayato, he believes. Turning to Alien Giotto, he saw that the other agreed.

**Giotto2769- Deadbeat Boyfriend (AU)**

Tsuna had been stuck with deadbeat boyfriends most of his life, so when these two handsome men approached him, he was reluctant. But he was glad he had taken the leap of faith.

**Giotto2718- Sound Of My Dreams (AU)**

Moans that would drive them crazy as they stared at the sleeping brunet.

**Giotto27X- Ultragain (AU)**

They were powerful when it was the three of them together, unbalanced when one drifted away. It was an Ultra Gain.

**Spade27X- Now That I Know (AU)**

Spade had never knew that the brat he was pining after was dating a potentially dangerous man. This wouldn't stop him. In fact, now that he knows, he will try even harder.

**R27Alaude- Nocturne (AU)**

Tsuna's new novel was named 'Nocturne,' because it was picked out by Alaude, who Reborn had agreed with. It'd be about how they managed to survive in this wild relationship.

**R2769- Memories (AU)**

Even if he had Reborn, he still had memories of his old boyfriend. Who had left him for Kyouya Hibari, one of the guys who had beaten Tsuna up. Even then, though, the memories were less frequent. He could tell Reborn cared about him ever more than his old ex. That was enough for him to start letting go. It was enough for him.

**R2718- Fire (AU)**

Reborn had saved him from a fire, while Kyouya had returned healthy air back into his system. This is something that the brunet would never forget.

**R2780- Horny Baby (AU)**

Was it even possible for a baby to be horny, was one of the many questions with no answers that floated through the mind of Takeshi Yamamoto. The looks the baby had given Tsuna were...Well only adults ever made those looks. It was one of the looks, he himself, gave to Tsuna when the brunet wasn't looking.

**R27X- For Your Entertainment (AU)**

Tsuna was for their entertainment, or that was the beginning of it. Their feelings only advanced further when they saw him.

**R2759- Come Home (AU)**

Every time they leave, he wishes they would come home safely.

**R27Alaude- Romance (AU)**

All Tsuna ever craved was good pure romance. With these two, he got his wish, but only every once in awhile. However, he found himself liking the rare moments of romance even more.

**R27Giotto- Inspiration (AU)**

A photographer and an artist. The two had one thing in common. They both had Tsuna as their inspiration.

**R27Spade- Seduction (AU)**

Reborn was the master of seduction, Spade was good in seduction, and Tsuna was brilliant but oblivious.

**TYLB27B- Double Vision (AU)**

Tsuna gaped at the two blondes. Either there was Future Bel, or he was seeing double vision. Both were leering.

**C2780- Move Your Body (AU)**

Boy did they love it when Tsuna moved his body.

**C2759- Virus (AU)**

Tsuna stopped running, heart pumping in his chest and gasping for breath. He looked behind him, his eyes widening. Rotten undead bodies chasing after him, but at a slower pace. They had too much stamina- they'd been chasing him for hours. He was running out of options. Just as he tripped, two pairs of hands grabbed him, and kept him running. The brunet looked at his boyfriends, and silently pleaded for miracles. He would be damned if these infected corpses got the two he loved.

**Fon2759- Keep It Up **

It was a stupid game, but it kept their amusement. It was so silly, but Tsunayoshi got tired of filling out papers. There was a storm, which usually made him even more tired. It was then that Fon suggested to his two lovers, Hayato and the young Decimo, that they keep the balloon he had brought in the air. He had blown it up, while sitting on the couch listening to the scratching of pen on paper, when he had the idea. Now, they were all bouncing it around, keeping it in the air. It was much more amusing then it should have been. And for once, Reborn let this one thing go.

**Fon2780- Booch (AU)**

Tsuna had to stop himself from laughing uncontrollably as Takeshi tried to get Fon to dance to this odd music.

**R27Fon- Streets of China (AU)**

The streets of Fon's former home were beautiful. Tsuna knew how much it meant to Fon to be back home, and how much it meant for him to be with his Chinese lover. Reborn had grumbled, but was taken by the hand by Tsuna's, the other being held by Fon, and he couldn't complain.

**R182769- Oblivious (AU)**

Sometimes, they wanted to facepalm from how oblivious Tsuna could be.

**RGiotto27Alaude- On The Floor (AU)**

They all knew how good of a dancer, but they didn't want to lose the bet. Now they were seriously regretting not forfeiting.

**GiottoAlaude27Spade- Journey (AU)**

A peasant could never have a normal life, or at least, that is what he thought. But as he is lead around by three handsome men, he decided he didn't want to have a normal life, otherwise he'd never had of met these men.

**RSpade27Alaude- Burn It Up (AU)**

Tsuna sobbed to himself. What did he do to deserve vicious lovers who always destroyed some part of the mansion? What did he ever do?

**B2726- In The Shadows (AU)**

Bel watched from the shadows as Fran let Tsuna into the room. With a large grin, he watched in the shadows as Tsuna was pushed back into the bed and- Man, suddenly he wished he wasn't in the shadows.

**TYL8027TYL59- Rock N' Roll (AU)**

He knew from experience that not all band members were as bad to date as people thought.

**182759- Imma Be (AU)**

Tsuna's gaze passed from the drunk raven, to the dancing silveret, and wondered what he was doing here.

**Alaude27Giotto- Hit Me Hard (AU)**

Masochistic tendencies must have been the results of Reborn's training. He would have never thought of begging Giotto or Alaude to 'Hit me harder.'

**Alaude27Spade- Without Emotions (AU)**

Tsuna could say that he knew people thought Alaude and Spade had no emotions. But he knew that those who said that never really got the chance to be as close to the two as he was.

**Alaude27G- Animal (AU)**

Tsuna felt like an animal when faced with the two possessive gazes of his beloved boyfriends.

**R27G- Marked (AU)**

Tsuna glowered at his naked body in the mirror, trailing over bruises and hickeys. Reborn and G had better stop it, or they won't be able to sleep with him again.

**Giotto27Spade- Deer In The Headlights (AU)**

He watched as the brunet stomped away, who had put on some sunglasses. Spade lifted his hand to feel the bruise on his cheek as the brunet walked towards Giotto, who was Tsuna's boyfriend. Spade smirked, 'I'm not giving up.'

**Giotto2780- Alone In The Darkness (AU)**

His lovers were gone and now he was alone in the darkness. He was stuck waiting for his lovers to come back. But they promised, so they will.

**Giotto27Asari- The Look Of Love (AU)**

A look of love was something that was usually shared between two lovers, but it didn't matter, because the three of them were happy.

**Asari27G- Electric Fountain (AU)**

G and Asari, when fighting, you'd swear there was electricity between them. This type of fighting was different. It was a spar and it never failed to worry Tsuna about their safety. But G let loose an electric attack, Asari letting out his own Rain, their attack clashing with each others', Tsuna thought that it looked like an electric fountain.

**692718- Urgent (AU)**

The brunet sneezed into his hands, before pulling back and grimacing at the saliva on his hands. He sniffed, rubbing his hands on a towel near his bed. He took a sip of the water on the mini table by his bed. Tsuna startled when his lovers shoved at each other, trying to get into the door. Tsuna hid his amusement, as he was briefly entertained. When they were able to get into the room, they rushed to his side, Mukuro clinging to him, Kyouya climbing into bed. Mukuro worried over him. Despite being sick, they obviously thought that this was urgent. It didn't matter, because at least they were with him in his time of need. Bringing a bit of entertainment with them.

**802759- Find Music **

Tsuna switched his gaze between his two lovers, head tilted. Both of them were blushing and holding their noses. He absentmindedly wondered what he did to cause this. He couldn't help he liked to dance to the songs he heard on the radio!

**R27C- Boom**

Tsunayoshi cursed, dodging the barricade of bullets heading towards him, while occasionally rolling away from Colonello's. He jumped over a log, laying down. His breath came out in puffs, shielded from the bullets temporarily. "R-Reborn!" He tried to call out. He was exhausted, it was three in the afternoon, and they had not stopped since six, when they first started. He heard them stop, accompanied by footfalls. He felt arms tugging him upwards, lips on his own, but he was too tired to see which one of his lovers it was, or if it was both. He couldn't bring himself to care- too tired.

**RC27Fon- Fireworks (AU)**

Watching Tsuna was just like watching Fireworks. Absolutely breath taking and amusing. You could watch him and never get tired. This is what Reborn, Colonello, and Fon thought when they saw their little Decimo.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I admit it. I rushed. But I though I procrastinated enough.<strong>


	14. Another Author Note

**Dear Readers,**

_I'm so sorry, but as I have it, I will not be able to continue until Saturday or Sunday. I am attending a funeral with lots of drama included._

**_Thanks for reading,_**

_**Corbeau Raven**  
><em>


	15. Bad News?

**It is I, Corbeau the Fanfiction Writer, with some terrible news.**

It's been brought to my attention that stories are being taken down and it saddens me. A writer's first steps are reading. It's not writing that comes first. It's always been the reading. The writer's next step is then writing. I read many, many stories here on FF. It's what got me into writing the stories and stuff you've seen. Many of my fanfictions have been taken down by myself but the thought of someone else taking them down, without permission, kind of twists my stomach. This is our pride, as writers and readers! They're taking it away, aren't they?

What I'm trying to say(instead of ranting like an idiot), is that I feel really bad for every person who's written something on here, only to have their motivation broken, or had their story taken down. The frustrations of that is something I can understand. I've read a lot of stories and I love so many stories on here. Some have been deleted and some are still up, but remain un-updated. Some, are famous stories that were given doubts in the beginning, but became so popular later on. I remember the first chapters of some of them- in fact, I'm glad to say that I still read them.

This is to say, I won't be updating stories for a long while. I want all of this to blow over before I even begin again. To my loyal readers and reviewers, I do have a Skype if you want it, and we can discuss or just chat. I'm super proud to have reviewers and readers who love/loved my stories. I'm terribly sorry to everyone.


End file.
